


The Video

by AmberRocketts



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Derek started this, F/M, Group Text Messages, Hope you like!, Hotch needed money, Hotch's secret, i dont know, is this how to tag?, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberRocketts/pseuds/AmberRocketts
Summary: One-Shot, Derek finds an old video of Hotch and decides to share with the team.





	The Video

**Author's Note:**

> I Do Not own any of the Criminal Mind characters, I only own my own made up ones. One-Shot hope you enjoy

Jareau1*- Jennifer "JJ" Jareau  
ItalianWriter$- David Rossi  
ChocolateThunder- Derek Morgan  
BoyGenius- Spencer Reid  
QueenPen- Penelope Garcia  
RavenHairedQueen- Emily Prentiss

  
ChocolateThunder added QueenPen  
ChocolateThunder added Jareau1*  
ChocolateThunder added ItalianWriter$  
ChocolateThunder added BoyGenius  
ChocolateThunder added RavenHairedQueen

  
Guys you'll never guess what I found - ChocolateThunder (10:54pm)

  
Derek couldn't this wait until work tomorrow- RavenHairedQueen (10:55pm)

  
I can't sleep too much trouble with not trying to laugh - ChocolateThunder (10:55pm)

  
Derek what is it, you know some of us like our beauty sleep- QueenPen (10:56pm)

  
Derek you know that if you wake Henry I'll kill you, right? - Jareau1* (10:57pm)

  
Yes but I needed to show you guys this. - ChocolateThunder (10:58pm)

  
Why are you waking us all up, as Pen said some of us like sleep-ItalianWriter$ (10:59pm)

  
Hey, if you needed to talk to us all why isn't Hotch here- BoyGenius (10:59pm)

  
Everyone stop asking questions, yes I know Hotch isn't here because this is about him look at this video- ChocolateThunder. (11:02pm)  
Video Link - ChocolateThunder (11:02pm)

  
OMG is that Hotch?!- Jareau1* (11;02pm)

  
When did Hotch do a porn video - RaveHairedQueen (11:03pm)

  
Yes its Hotch see what I was saying people, you gotta listen to me-ChocolateThunder (11:03pm)

  
Wait, Morgan this is hilarious but why were you looking at porn? Looking for new tricks ;) - ItalianWriter$ (11:04pm)

  
Statistically over 55% of the men in the USA watch porn every day, are you guys really surprised that he watches it? - BoyGenius (11:04pm)

  
I choose not to answer as to how I found this video - ChocolateThunder (11:04pm)

  
GUYS WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO THIS IS TOO MUCH I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING- QueenPen (11:05pm)

  
We do nothing-Jareau1* (11:06pm)

  
Wait…Guys Who Is The Lady In The Video? Hotch was with Haley since HS and I’m pretty sure Haley wasn't a Redhead with big Hazel eyes! - RavenHairedQueen (11:07pm)

  
Come On I’m sure him and Haley weren't together all those years. They had to take some breaks. How old do you think Hotch is in this? - Jareau1*(11:08pm)

  
I'm running her picture through facial recognition I’ll have a hit before work tomorrow, Hotch looks like he's 19 or 20 I’m my opinion - QueenPen (11:09pm)

  
As fun as this is I’m going back to sleep, text us a name in the morning - ItalianWriter$(11:10pm)

  
Night Rossi, Guys were did Reid go? - ChocaleThunder (11;10pm)

  
11:11 MAKE A WISH! - QueenPen

  
Is he still watching the video? - Jareau1* (11:11pm)

  
Why would you make me watch that Derek!! REMEMBER I CAN'T FORGET WHAT I'VE SEEN! IM NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO LOOK HIM IN THE EYES AGAIN!! - BoyGenius (11:12pm)

  
OH don't worry about that, none of us will ever forget it either - ChocaleThunder (11:13pm)

  
GoodNight see you all at work-BoyGenius (11:13pm)

  
Night Boy Genius Sweet Dreams :) - QueenPen (11:14pm)

  
Pen! - RavenHairedQueen (11:15pm)

  
HAHAHAHAHA IM SORRY I COULDNT HELP IT -QueenPen (11:16pm)

  
Good Night People see you at work - RavenHairedQueen (11:17pm)

I'm going to sleep I would like some before Henry wakes up night - Jareau1* (11:18pm)

Looks Like it's just you and me Momma :-) - ChocolateThunder (11:19pm)

Sorry Chocolate Thunder I’m going to sleep goodnight my lovelies - QueenPen (11:21pm)

NEXT DAY

OMG guys I got a hit! - QueenPen (6:32 am)

Guyssssssssssss......WAKE..........UPPPPPPPPPPPPP- QueenPen (6:43am)

I’m Up, I’m up- BoyGenius (6:45am)

Same here momma no yelling needed- ChocalteThunder (6:48am)

I’m awake, Hey Guys - Jareau1* (6:49am)

Hey my pretty blonde how’s my little godson doing? - QueenPen (6:50am)

He's fine, he woke up a little bit ago just got him back to sleep- Jareau1* (6:51am)

im sveglio, perché io sono sveglio così presto- ItalianWriter$ (6:53am)

Hello to you to my little Italian man - QueenPen (6:54am)

Please tell me I’m not the only one who didn't understand him- ChocolateThunder (6:55am)

He said "I’m awake, why am I awake so early" - RavenHairedQueen (6:56am)

Garcia you said you got a name? - ItalianWriter$ (6:57am)

Oh Yes I do her name is Anita McNally she's 37 now which means she was 19 when the video was shot so Hotch was 21 - QueenPen (6:59am)

Wow-BoyGenius (7:02am)

So…What do we do know? - RavenHairedQueen (7:03am)

Yeah I mean I won’t be able to stop laughing or smiling around him - Jareau1*

QueenPen is typing ... Ok so here's the plan ….

AT THE OFFICE

Aaron Hotchner sat down at his desk he was the first person in the office and last person out, that how things have been since Foyet, Hell that's how they were before too. He looked at the clock and at the stack of folders it was 8:30 am, which means Reid will be coming in at any moment, he started working on his folders but he had a feeling that today would not go as planned. By 8:50 am there rest of the team was in the bullpen ready to start their day.

9:45 am

Hotch was working on files when he heard 2 loud knocks on his door

"Come In" Hotch said in his usual tone he looked up to see his whole team coming through the door into his office

"Hey Hotch" they all said at the same time

"Is everything ok?"

"Um... yeah we just had a question for you." Derek said

"Ok"

"Ok well don’t get mad…."

"Derek what did you guys do?" He asked annoyed with the pranks that they have been pulling

"Oh nothing bad just um…"

Garcia pushed to the front

"Ok since our big Chocolate Thunder can't ask you I will, who is Anita McNally?"

Hotch felt his heart stop and the blood drained from his face he was able to crock out "Who?"

They all started laughing they couldn't help it the look on his face was priceless

Emily managed to compose herself and say "OH you know Anita McNally she was a really pretty redhead with hazel colored eyes just like Reid's"

"Ummmmmmm, an old friend. Why? How do you know her?" Hotch managed to get his breathing in control

"OH there is this really nice video online of you two, you know what I’m talking about" Rossi said with a little smirk

"WHAT! WHAT VIDEO?"

"Derek found a video online, Derek show it to him." Emily pushed Derek towards Hotch's desk He pulled out his phone went online and pulled the video up.

Hotch stopped breathing as he looked at the phone, looking at their boss they say that he was as white as ghost Derek only played a few seconds of the video that’s all he needed, Hotch grabbed Derek’s phone and threw in out the window "HOTCH WHAT THE HELL!"

  
"IF ANY OF YOU SOME MUCH AS SPEAK OF THAT VIDEO I WILL HAVE ALL OF YOUR JOBS"

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think if you want, hope you liked!


End file.
